No Hook Left Behind
by lenfaz
Summary: Modern CS AU. A stray kitten can change a life. Or two.


**Happy Birthday to the lovely cat-sophia!**

 **No Hook left behind**

It was a combination of things. Her son's pleading eyes and irresistible pout. The bright yellow eyes of the black kitten, and his overall sense of fragility as he stood on three legs, wet from god knows what. The frightened stare of the feline when she approached him, like someone who'd been hurt one too many times. She thought it was _that_ that did her in the end.

And that is why Emma Swan found herself on a Sunday afternoon, knocking on the door of the first on call vet clinic she could find; her son holding the kitty in his arms. There was no reply and she bit her lower lip.

"Can I help you, lass?"

Emma turned around to see a dark haired man standing on the porch of the house next door. He leaned on the doorframe, faded jeans and a grey Henley. She looked sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to disturb, but my phone said this vet clinic was on call."

" _I am on call._ " He smirked as he walked towards her. "My nurse and secretary, not so much."

He smiled at her when he reached them. "Killian Jones, at your service."

"I'm Emma and this is my son, Henry." She said, noticing his bright blue eyes and trying hard not to stutter at his handsome features.

"And who might this be?" He said softly as he stroke the kitten's head and Emma watched how the cat leaned to him.

"We just found him… he was standing on three legs. We think he's injured. Can you cure him?" Henry spoke hastily and concerned.

Killian smiled at him, "Let's go inside and let me check on him, aye?"

/-/

Emma and Henry stood by the exam room as Killian carefully examined the kitten, his hands caressing the frightened animal soothingly. He spoke softly to the feline, his voice low and confident. Emma watched mesmerized how his nimble fingers searched for broken bones or any other injuries. The kitten yowled as Killian's fingers reached for his paw, and he softly kept the animal in place as he examined it.

He lifted his head to look at Emma, a hesitant smile on his face. "Would you be so kind as to hold him while I get the splints?" Emma nodded as she moved to hold the kitten. Her hands reached for the animal and his fingers slighted grazed hers as he removed them. "There… firm but gentle." He whispered near her and she felt the goosebumps on her arms.

He grabbed a bandage and a couple of splinters and he quickly went back to her side to start bandaging the kitten's leg. He was standing very close to her, and she could smell the hint of a cologne, a marine scent that reminded her of the sea.

He finished tying the bandage around the splints and carefully help the kitty stand on his four legs. The little animal was a little wobbly at the beginning, but finally was able to maintain itself and walk slowly.

"You did it!" Henry said cheerfully. "I thought he was going to lose his leg."

Killian smiled at the eager child. "I think this little fellow will be ok. But even if, lad, he could still have had a successful life with a missing limb."

"Yes, like Captain Hook! He was missing a hand, yet he was a fearsome pirate." Henry said excited and Emma chuckled, an adoring expression coming to her eyes. "Mom, we should name him Hook!" Henry looked at her with pleading eyes. "We are keeping him, right?"

Emma nodded hesitantly. "Sure…"

Killian looked at the brief exchange between mother and son and he cleared his throat. "Lad, I have some few food samples and other basic necessities we keep to give people who adopt strays. Why don't you go to the next room and pick up what you need?"

Henry trotted to the other room and Killian softly caressed the cat before he looked at Emma. "Listen, I know the lad blindsided you, but if you don't want to keep it… I can take him in until I find him a home." He sighed, "It's better to keep him here now than you giving him back a few weeks from now, after he'd gotten used to a family. The – the heartbreak might be too much for the poor feline." He finished, his voice a little strained, his eyes boring into hers.

Emma averted her gaze and focused on the cat that sat on the stretcher, his eyes looking at her with a mix of fear and loneliness. Or perhaps she was projecting her memories into the poor kitten. "No, it's ok." She said feebly.

"It's a big commitment, love. Especially with an injured leg." Killian pressed, trying to ensure that she understood what taking the kitten home would entail.

Her green eyes looked at him determined. "I- I cannot leave him behind. I won't."

He could sense that there was something in the way her hands softly caressed the cat. He smiled softly before reaching out to grab a card from the desk, "Let me give you my card, you call me in two weeks and I'll make a house visit, free of charge."

"No, that's really not necessary-" She started but she stopped as she felt his hand grabbing hers softly.

"I insist…" He scratched behind his ear sheepishly.

Henry interrupted their moment as he came back carrying a medium size bag filled with basic necessities. Emma turned around to face him, "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing…" He said. "Services are free of charge."

Emma shook her head, "We interrupted your Sunday, you have to charge us."

"We volunteer our time and services when it comes to strays." He attested, his hands softly caressing the kitten one more time. "It's our policy, to encourage people adopting pets." He gave her a heartfelt smile. "You are willing to give this little guy a home, it's the least I can do."

She smiled sheepishly at him, tucking a strand of her hair nervously. "Thank you…"

"Don't mention it. Don't forget to call for the follow up visit."

/-/

Almost two weeks after that, he rang her doorbell on a Friday late afternoon. They had arranged that Killian would come once he was done with his practice at the clinic.

She answered the door in faded jeans and a black shirt. Her hair was braided, but a few strands had come loose, giving her an aura of homely comfort that took his breath away. It felt natural coming to her looking like that at the end of the day, like he almost wished he'd be doing it under different circumstances. Every day.

He smiled in return of her greeting as she invited him in and leaded him into the living room where Henry was playing with Hook.

"How has Hook been doing, Henry?" Killian asked as he crouched to examine the kitten.

"He was quiet the first few days, but now he runs a lot more and he seems to have adapted very well." Henry beamed.

"That means his leg is probably healed. Here, help me hold him so we can cut the bandages." Killian picked a pair of scissors from his satchel and he and Henry removed the splits and bandage from the cat's leg. He seemed disoriented in the beginning but soon he felt comfortable around his leg and took a few hesitant steps.

When Hook sprinted towards the nearest couch and jumped into it, Killian smiled at Emma. "I think he's fully healed."

"Thank you…" She tilted her head and looked at him, comfortably sitting on her living room floor. She didn't know what came over her, but soon the words came out of her mouth. "I know you don't want to charge for your services, but would you consider staying for dinner? At least let me feed you."

He looked surprised for a moment and Emma was quickly to stutter. "Unless you have other plans. My apologies, I didn't think-"

Killian quickly got up from the floor and walked towards her, resting his hand on her arm to stop her mumbling. "I don't have other plans. And I'd love to stay for dinner." He scratched behind his ear. "It actually smells delicious in here…"

"It's nothing fancy. Just some roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and grilled vegetables." She said shyly.

"That sounds much better than what I had planned to eat for supper at my place." He beamed at her. "Can I help with anything?"

"Henry!" Emma called to her son, who'd been playing with the kitten. "Can you and Killian set the table while I finish at the kitchen?"

Killian spent most of the meal answering Henry's questions about his work, but he couldn't take his eyes from Emma, sitting in front of him, quietly observing her son. He'd been intrigued by her from the moment he saw her knocking on his clinic's door, and this evening he couldn't help the feeling that he didn't want to stop seeing her.

Killian volunteered to help with the dishes and Henry bid them goodnight as he left to read in his room.

"So…" Killian asked as he handed her a plate and she started to dry them. "How are you adapting to a pet in the house?"

"It's not what I expected." Emma said honestly and Killian froze for a second before her words reassured him. "I never thought cats were so _affectionate_. They always seem so independent and aloof, that it took me by surprise how Hook is. He never leaves me or Henry's side. He _loves_ to snuggle on my lap."

 _The cat is no fool._ Killian thought to himself as he chuckled. "Cats are very affectionate creatures, especially strays. Look it from his view…" He whispered, tilting his head. "You're his savior. Of course he's smitten with you."

Emma blushed… "I – I just gave him a chance, that is all. Sometimes all you need is a chance to prove you're worthy of love…"

He could sense there was something else, but he decided not to push. He just went back to clean the dishes, making small talk.

When it was clear for both that they couldn't prolong the moment any longer, he grabbed his satchel and jacket almost reluctantly. Emma walked him to the door.

"Thank you," She said.

"It was my pleasure…" He hesitated before taking a deep breath and venturing. "Emma, would it be ok if I express a desire to see you again, outside vet duties?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

She bit her lower lip, "Is that your flourish way of asking me out?"

"Aye…" He admitted. "Did it work?" He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps..." She smirked. "Call me tomorrow and find out."

(He kissed her by her doorstep at the end of their first date. She almost climbed on his lap while kissing him in his car by the end of the second date. He made her breakfast the morning after the third. She asked him to spend the night at her house after a few weeks. He asked her and Henry to move in with him after six months.

She agreed to marry him after a year.

They had a baby boy in their second year of marriage.

They adopted twins when Liam was two.)


End file.
